Life, Love and Origami Flowers
by Lil Ray Of GloomShine
Summary: A series of one shots that are mostly connected. Revolve around Jisbon. ON HIATUS- possibly permanently.
1. Hydrangea

**A/N: Hello, this is my new story. It's a series of one shots. They are all connected in a sequence, UNLESS, I say otherwise. For example, this one is the start of all the rest but the next one is connected to this but not in the storyline. I was going to put it at the end but I like happy endings and it's not happy. Anyhow I'll stop rambling now. I hope you like it.**

**Actually, I need help, shall I name this The Meaning of Life, Love and Origami Frogs or The Meaning of Life, Love and Origami Flowers?? Please tell me in a review!**

Chap 1- Hydrangea

It was that day again. The day that Jane dreaded. The rest of the year he could just about manage, he could just about keep a hold on reality, but not today. The blonde haired man was lying, curled up slightly, on his front. His face was buried in the couch. As VanPelt, Cho and Rigsby came in they gave each other a puzzled glance before simultaneously remembering the date. VanPelt gave out a small gasp of recognition. Lisbon walked in, holding a cup of tea in one hand and a case file in the other. She tossed the case file to Cho before walking over to Jane and gently pulling him into a sitting position. She put one arm around his shoulders and with the other pressed the cup into his shaking hands. 'Get on with it.' She mouthed at the rest of the team, who averted their eyes from their kind boss and rocking consultant and started discussing the case quietly. Jane opened his mouth to speak. To explain or apologise. But Lisbon spoke fast, 'Shh, it's okay. There's no need to explain.' Jane nodded then leant against her and started to sob quietly.

*****************

The next morning Lisbon was working at her desk when she heard a timid knock. 'Come in.' she called not taking her eyes off of her screen. She only raised her head when she heard a light thump. It was Jane. He had placed a small vase on her desk with a flower in it. A small origami hydrangea. He turned and left without a word.

**A/N: Hydrangea = Thank you for understanding.**


	2. Aloe

Chap 2- Aloe

It was that day again. The day that Jane dreaded. The rest of the year he could just about manage but not today. The blonde haired man was lying on his front, curled up slightly, face buried in the couch. But unlike this same day two years ago. There was no Lisbon to comfort him. Because Red John had done it again. He'd taken his wife first, then his daughter, and now he'd taken his Lisbon. Would Red John do this again if the situation arose. He'd killed everyone Jane had ever loved. And all on Jane's birthday.

**A/N: Aloe= grief. This is not connected to all the others in the series but I didn't want to put it separately from the first part. Chapter 1 connects with the rest of the story and this one. **

**Please Review. **

**Jenny x**

_09/10/2011: Edited for a spelling mistake. No change to content._


	3. Daffodil

Chap 3- Daffodil

Jane stood up in the middle of the mess that used to be a living room. He heard footsteps approaching and flinched, he knew those footsteps, he heard those footsteps every day. The owner of those footsteps was someone he paid far too much attention to. Then a voice called out, the voice of an angel. Lisbon's voice. "CBI. Come out with your hands up!" He put his hands up, even though he knew the message wasn't for him. He knew he wasn't supposed to be there. He slowly walked through the door. He flinched when he saw Lisbon's expression.

"Jane." It wasn't her usual yell when he was doing something wrong, or something annoying. It was a sound of disappointment.

"Is he there?" Her voice was soft. Jane shook his head. They walked away from the scene in silence. When they got back to the bullpen Lisbon took Jane to one side gently.

"I know that you solve about half of our cases but if you continue like this I will have no choice but to suspend you. I wouldn't let Rigsby act like this, I wouldn't let Cho act like this and I wouldn't let VanPelt act like this so why should I let you?"

"I'm sorry Lisbon."

"But you're not Jane. Are you? You've never listened before. Why would you now?"

The next morning Lisbon sat down at her desk only to find another paper flower. This time a pastel yellow daffodil rested upon an old case file.

**A/N: Daffodil= Respect.**

**I've lost all ability to write fanfiction, my novels are consuming all of my time so I'm updating the chapters I already have written and then finishing with this account.**


End file.
